


Every petal an accusation, every bumbling bee a pointing finger.

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Series: A Softer World [1]
Category: A Softer World, Dickinson (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Embedded Images, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, image described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: A comic made with the infinite comics generator
Relationships: Emily Dickinson & Mr. Dickinson
Series: A Softer World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704931
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Every petal an accusation, every bumbling bee a pointing finger.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Godless World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811614) by [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout). 



> ~~idk how "inspired by" works exactly but I wouldn't have found the comic generator otherwise~~

[ID: a three panel comic in the style of A Softer World. Each of the three panels is a third of a divided photo, with text on each panel.

The first panel has a green forest background and the caption, "she sits outside every morning and cries."

The second panel has Emily Dickinson in the foreground, sitting outside with a scarf wrapped around her. The caption partially obscures her face. Her father is walking towards her in the background, a bit blurred. The caption, "and where each tear lands a flower grows."

The third panel is of a large tree, part of the blanket Emily is sitting on, and the grass. The caption is "The neighbors think I beat her."]

**Author's Note:**

> made with [www.infinitecomic.com/index.php](http://www.infinitecomic.com/index.php)
> 
> screencap from [kissthemgoodbye.net/PeriodDrama/thumbnails.php?album=1836](http://kissthemgoodbye.net/PeriodDrama/thumbnails.php?album=1836)
> 
> original comic [www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=86](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=86)
> 
> Feel free to let me know if the image ever doesn't show up for some reason


End file.
